Our little moments
by KonohaFox
Summary: Little drabbles about all kinds of pairings. Today: KyouTen, a request from Yuusuke Shori!
1. Can I kiss you? (MuneTaku)

_This idea was in my head for a while, but I had no idea what I had to do with it. Until today. If I write any drabbels, I'll post it here. Most likely about pairings of course. If you like to see you pairing back here, just ask me and I'll try my best. I'm not such a good yaoi writer, so bare with me. _

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Can I kiss you? (MuneTaku)**

* * *

Little snowflakes whirled past the window. It had snowed last night and a tick layer made it impossible to open the door. Shindou's parents went away for their business and Ibuki stayed over at his boyfriend.

"I think we'll be stuck here for a while," Shindou sighed while he looked outside.  
"Isn't it fun with me?" Ibuki asked while raising an eyebrow, "I thought you would like it if your boyfriend came over,"

"We haven't even kissed," Shindou hissed, "We didn't even hugged... I don't think you can call that a boyfriend,"

"So your definition of a boyfriend is that I have to kiss you? How pathetic," Ibuki smirked, "In that case, I think I'll just have to do it," Ibuki stood up and walked towards the window. Grabbed Shindou's collar and pulled him to the bed.

"N-nani?!" Shindou managed to bring out. Ibuki bended down and kissed Shindou's neck. Shindou moaned, "Stop it!"

"I can't," Ibuki answered teasingly. He slowly moved his lips upwards and kissed Shindou's face. On his nose, forehead and cheeks.

"I guess you could call me your boyfriend now,"

"Not until you kissed me for real," Shindou said firmly, "on the lips," he might sound confident, but a deep blush crept on his face, causing Ibuki blush too.  
"Well then," Ibuki hissed, "I guess I have no choice left," he bended down again and pulled Shindou into their first kiss.

* * *

_Whoooo, short. But all these chapters will be short. Anyhow, I wrote this for MuneTaku day and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Home (Fudou x Fuyuka)

_Here is your request HachimitsuOukan! I hope you like it, because I really enjoyed writing this.  
_

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Home (Fudou x Fuyuka)**

* * *

She was always late at home. Day in, day out. It wasn't a surprise because of her job, but he didn't like it. After he would come home, he was the one to prepare dinner and wait for her to come home. But she was always late... always.

"I'm home," Akio sighed while he closed the door behind him and kicked his shoes of. Strange, the lights were on. He remembered clearly he put those out this morning. Akio threw his jacket on peg and opened the door to the living room. A warm and nice smell came to meet his nose. The smell of his favorite food. Wait... since when...? He rushed over to the door of the kitchen and opened it roughly.

"Akio-kun, be a bit more careful with the door, will you?" a sweet voice told him. Akio stared right into the eyes of his blue eyed girlfriend.

"Fuyuka-chan..." he murmured in surprise. Was she really here? Was she really cooking this time? Shouldn't she be at the hospital for her patients?

"I took a night off," she answered his unasked question, "I thought that would be nice for once in a while so I prepared dinner," Fuyuka gave him a sweet smile, "I made your favorite dish!"

Akio didn't move from his spot but kept staring at Fuyuka and the food. He still couldn't belie-

"Go wash your hands and don't stare at me like that!" Fuyuka ordered, "Aren't you happy I'm here?"

"Hûh?" Akio woke up out of his trance, "Of course I am! I'm really glad!" he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

_Tada, done! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Camp (Hayato x Tenma)

_Here is your request SapphireSpade! I feel really ashamed writing this... because... well it's slightly lemon... slightly! That's why it's not really long... I was so ashamed writing this, but it was a kinda fun. _

* * *

**Camp (Hayato x Tenma)**

* * *

"Ow!" a certain brunet murmured. He just woke up being hit by the hand of his sleeping boyfriend. It was summer and earth eleven was out on a training camp. No one knew about their relationship, but they got paired up to share a tent. That wouldn't have happened if the blue haired manager knew about it, and Tsurugi wouldn't have allowed it either.

Matatagi slowly got up and ruffled the brown hair of his lover. A blush crept over his face as he remembered last night. Thank god no one heard them.

He smiled at Tenma and lay down again, he should get some sleep, because tomorrow would be a long day at this rate. Besides he was still exhausted by their activities from not such a long time ago. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

* * *

_*blushes and runs away*_


	4. Famous (Beta x Gamma)

_Here is your request Guest! _

* * *

**Famous (Beta x Gamma)**

* * *

"Why won't they leave us alone," Beta hissed. Gamma and she were sitting in a café close to El Dorado's headquarters. Ever since Ragnarok ended, the two of them were never left alone. They were treaded like hero's since they saved humanity together with Raimon. Going back to the headquarters meant being stalked by their teammates. Ever since they started dating it became a problem. Yep, the two rivals stared dating and even though they tried to keep it a secret, they didn't succeed at all. Even worse, just after their fist kiss, they got discovered by Reiza.

"They don't have a life," Gamma replied, "That's why," he took a sip of his drink and stared at his girlfriend, "Maybe we should go to your place, or mine perhaps," he suggested while a small blush appeared, "I don't have much family around,"

"Why would I?" Beta smirked, "I don't want to. And why do we even bother those ¨fans¨?" she put her glace down on the table, with force.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't care about them," she smirked while her second personality was activated, "Why would I?" she bended over the table and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

_Done! Well, I need more requests. I like to do this and I'd love to write more little moments. So please leave a request for me. _


	5. Soon (Matatagi x Aoi)

_Here is your request Rosy-san! _

* * *

**Soon (Matatagi x Aoi)**

* * *

She was beautiful, she already was... but this dress on her. He was so lucky to marry her. Sorano Aoi slowly made her way to the altar, he had been waiting for her.

"You can do it!" Tenma encouraged his childhood friend.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear when she arrived, "But I guess you already knew that," Aoi blushed but nodded and took the arm of her fiance. Just a few more minuets and Hayato would be her husband, the person she wanted to spent the rest of her life with. Tenma, Tsurugi and all her friends where here and she couldn't feel happier.

Both of them barley even heard what was said and what happened around them. The only thing they could think about was eac hother.

"Yes, I do," Hayato suddenly said. Aoi finally woke up out of her trance and realized what happened. Hayato said yes, it was her turn now.

"Y-yes," she stuttered shyly, "I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride,"

.

That happened so many years ago. Aoi missed him, but knew they would be reunited soon. There wasn't much time left.

* * *

_It was a kinda sad, wasn't it. Would you like to leave a review or a request? Thanks for reading! _


	6. Answer (KyouAoi)

_Here is your request Shiranai Atsune! _

* * *

**Answer (Kyousuke x Aoi)**

* * *

"I... I like you,"

Aoi never expected those words out of the strikers mouth. She never thought she would actually hear those words from the one she loved. No, this was quite a surprise. And was it even real? Wasn't she just having hallucinations? A soft slap on her cheek made her realize this was all happening. Tsurugi Kyousuke confessed to her. He confessed the fact he was crushing on her. But he must be waiting for an answer right? Aoi didn't know what to say. Her cheeks burned bright red and she avoided the gaze of the taller one. Tsurugi was also red but way more calm. He was waiting for an answer.  
"Aoi-chan?" he slowly asked, "W-what's y-your answer?"

"I..." Aoi gathered all of her courage, she needed to tell him. She really had, this was a chance once in a lifetime. She cleared her throat, but speaking was impossible at this rate. But instead of speaking, she moved a few steps forward and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a small and sweet kiss on the mouth. That action would speak for them both, right?

* * *

_Aoi is quite populair with the boys I guess... _


	7. Finding You (RanMasa, MasaHika)

_Here is your request Takuto-sama! _

* * *

**Finding You (RanMasa, MasaHika)**

* * *

I sniffed up your scent. A sweet scent, a scent that belongs to you. Strawberries were your favorite, blue was your colour. Drawing wasn't your best, but your voice was amazing. Especially when you called my name, but I guess that's only natural. I knew everything about you.

I put your shirt down. I was such a coward. I never dared to confess to you, and yet I'm here smelling your shirt like a pervert. I think I can never love someone so dear as you. But you already had someone else. That prodigy of our team, the game-maker of Earth Eleven.

"Kariya-kun, are you done?" someone asked me. I turned out and found Kageyama sitting next to me, "Staying still at one point is bad for your health," he smiled. I didn't know what to say. Kageyama...

I grabbed my bag, stood up and walked past him. Just then I whispered something in his ear, "Masaki is fine Hikaru-kun,"

"K-k-kariya?!" he blushed. I just smirked and walked away. Perhaps I already found someone else myself.

* * *

_It was supposed to be a RanMasa, but it didn't work out... eheh... Can I please have some more requests? I've finished all the other requests and I only have to post them. _


	8. With You (KyouTen)

_Here is your request Yuusuke Shori! _

* * *

**With You (KyouTen)**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

The dead is something we can't judge about. It happens to you and you don't have the ability to control it. It's just like live, that also just happens to you and you can't do anything about it. It is actually quite unfair what happened to us.

That day, a warm summer day, something terrible happened. We just had practice and I'd stay over at your house. Something was bothering me, the way you said goodbye to the team didn't feel right. You bid them farewell like you wouldn't see them for a long time. But I guess that's you, always so dramatic.

"Tsurugi..." you whispered, "...there is something I want to tell you,"

I never saw you looking so sad before. Not when I tried to destroy you, not ever. Not even when I betrayed you. Something really odd was going on, and I didn't like it one bit.

You slowly walked over to me and grabbed my collar and pulled me down, not to harsh but really careful. I never thought you would do that, I didn't even dare to dream about what you did. But you did it.

All the people on the street seemed to disappear. We were the only two people who still existed in this world, when you kissed me. I wanted to give in and kiss back, but you pulled back before I could even response.

And that's when it happened. You started to run, you crossed the road and smiled bright at me. But you hadn't seen the light turn orange, you didn't saw the light was about to turn red. A truck drove right at you, he probably wouldn't be in time to pull the breaks. Nothing could save you.

But I couldn't just watch you in horror. I couldn't let you die, not alone at least. I rushed after you and hugged you like my life depended on it, what it practical did. Pulling you back wouldn't save you, with pushing you forward would take to much time. I would face this with you.

* * *

_I killed everyone... ahaha... The last time I read so many fics with Tenma dying that I thought is was unfair and killed them both. I'm sorry. _


End file.
